The Mission
by MysticGirl93
Summary: A year after Mike killed Jence to avenge his wife's brutal murder. One of the brother's have a premonition about a Japanese Jewel with absolute powers being stolen. They will face their biggest challenge in this adventure.


The Mission

Ch 1

"Ninjas Back In Action"

Mike was meditating in his room when he had a premonition. He ran from the room to where Leo was reading a book about different katana. Leo heard him yelling and looked up from his book.

"Mike what are you yelling about bro?"

He looked and responded.

"Leo I just had a premonition. Some one is going to steal a Japanese jewel from the museum with absolute powers. With power like that they can take over the world."

Leo told Raphael and Don about Mike's premonition.

Raphael sighed and said.

"Aww man that means no more relaxing? Back to kicking shell right bro?"

Leo looked and said.

"Looks that way, it never fails we just can't kick back and enjoy time with our families. A ninja just can't have a normal life but that's what we are so be it!"

Raphael nodded and said.

"You can say that again. One question though who could it be? I mean we killed Shredder, Karai, and Mike killed Jence after she killed Libra and attempted to kill Angelina? Who could it be in Mike's premonition?"

At that thought Leo shrugged.

"Good question but unfortunately I have no clue who or what it could be? That's why Don is going to take the Turtle van and investigate with the new gadgets he's been working on for months."

Don nodded and said.

"Right on it Fearless leader. Keep your turtle coms on just in case they make a move and I need assistance."

Leo nodded and said.

"Ok deal, but we should call our wives and let them know that we're not out partying."

Angel looked in and said.

"That won't be necessary boys. I'll call them and let them know for you. I have to get home to our son he's home alone."

Leo looked confused.

"Angel the kids are at my house with Trista. She took them out to a movie tonight."

Angel looked.

"Oh I'm sorry Leo I totally forgot! I'll call Trista and let her know for you."

He looked and sighed.

"No that won't be necessary I'll call her myself then she can call Sam and let her know. As for Mike he already called his fiancée and told her."

Raphael looked and asked.

"Leo are we going to stay here tonight? I mean especially with all the memories?"

Leo looked at him.

"Raphael I know. But we have no choice. Our lair is where we have everything we need to track the thief down or have you forgotten?"

He hung his head.

"Ok Leo whatever you say bro. I am not looking at Master Splinter's room it'll spook me out. "

Leo walked over to their father's old room and closed it. When he walked to the door he got a chill up his spine. Then he walked by Raphael and said.

"Is that better? Can you sleep down here tonight or would you rather go home to your wife?"

Raphael looked and said.

"No I'll stay her with you 3 tonight. No problem."

Don drove off toward the museum and arrived at 9pm. He checked the area for nearly an hour and called Leo.

"No suspicious activity yet bro. Maybe Mike was only dreaming."

While Leo talked to Don he heard something and said.

"Bro if I was you I'd look in the shadows I hear something or someone moving around by you."

Don listened and also heard it. Then he said.

"Ok bro I'll call you back as soon as I check this out. Don out."

He hung up the turtle com and put it in his belt then he pulled out his Bo Staff and fought the woman dressed as a ninja.

"You think you're going to steal the jewel think again. I'm a ninja master sweetheart and will not allow you to break into a museum filled with Japanese artifacts from centuries ago. Bring it on."

She jumped down and missed him. He used his Bo staff and tripped her. Then he snapped a picture and picked up her bandanna from the floor. She threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into thin air. He took one last look and then he went back into the Turtle van and called Leo.

Leo heard it ringing and answered.

"Leo here what's up bro? Was there someone in the shadows like I said?"

Don responded.

"Yea bro. I ended up fighting a female ninja that fought like Karai, but her bandanna had a weird sign on it. Nothing like the foot clan symbol she wore. We definitely have another enemy on our hands and I think we are up for a challenge. I'll be right there and analyze this pic I took of her when she was down. Then I'll also look up the sign she wore Don out."

Leo hung up his turtle com and realized that Raphael and Mike were already fast asleep in their beds. He covered them and then he called Trista's cell.

She answered.

"Honey where are you? You told me you'd be home in a while and you've been out for 4 hours now. What has gotten into you lately? Leo I mean it."

He sighed as he responded.

"Nothing got into me. My brothers and I just have to investigate this new female ninja in town. I'll be home in the morning honey. Just get some sleep and don't worry about us we'll be fine and tell Jr. I love him too. Goodnight honey I'll see you in the morning love you!"

She yawned and responded.

"Love you too Leo. Please be careful. See you in the morning."

Leo hung up his turtle com and sat on the couch waiting for Don to get back. Don entered and went in his workshop to use the VX computer. Leo also went in and watched as Don put the picture in the computer. Then the file came up. Don looked and said.

"Whoa Leo read this. Her name in Mulana Saki and she's a ninja master just like her older sister Karai. It says here that when she was informed in Japan about her sister's death she flew into New York and took the post as the head of the foot clan now known as the Stars and her warriors are more skilled than the original foot clan. She'll be training the foot the ways of the Stars and they are deadly! Whoa bro we have a real; challenge ahead of us with this one."

Leo crossed his arms and said.

"Maybe so but we're even more deadly Don. Remember we still have our powers and besides our skills have improved. We'll be ready for her when she makes her move. Let's get some sleep bro and first thing in the morning at 4am we start training and get ourselves in the shape we were when we were teenagers. Goodnight Don see you at 4am."

Don entered his room where Angel was already asleep. He took off his belt and got in the bed after he set the alarm for 4am. She felt him get in and rested her head on his smooth plastron falling asleep immediately after. Then he stroked her forehead and brushed her bangs back from her eyes as he kissed her on the forehead holding her close to him. Then he fell asleep.


End file.
